A Werewolf Thanksgiving
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The Beacon Hills pack celebrate their first Thanksgiving together. Sterek and fem!Stiles.


"A Werewolf Thanksgiving"

 **I decided to do a Thanksgiving fic since Thanksgiving is going to be on Monday. Please enjoy and review!**

Derek Hale walked into his house, resisting the urge to growl at the sight of the pack all gathered in the living room.

He hated how the group of young adults was acting like a bunch of puppies; knocking things over and rolling around on the ground as some of them wrestled or fought over something.

Doing a head count, Derek found Erica Reye, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura and Allison Argent sitting on the couch talking and laughing with each other.

Next, he saw Scott McCall wrestling on the ground with the twins Ethan and Aiden while Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani watched.

Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale and Vernon Boyd were standing around sipping on drinks while Peter Hale was standing by an open window, smoking.

Counting the pack over once again, Derek frowned when he noticed two members were missing.

Pushing through the crowd in his living room, Derek walked into the kitchen to find Liam Dunbar helping Stiles Stilinski cook Thanksgiving dinner for the pack.

Ever since Scott had turned Liam, the boy had been like a puppy that constantly followed Stiles around, automatically sensing that she was the pack mother and felt that he would be safe around her.

"Is the turkey ready yet?" Liam asked.

"No, it should be another hour now. Just focus on stirring the sauce." Stiles told him.

Leaning against the door frame, Derek watched as his mate walked around the kitchen, looking quite at home as she prepared the stuffing and then turned her attention onto Liam to make sure he was handling the sauce properly.

Walking over to check on his work, Stiles nodded in satisfaction and turned the stove top off.

"Okay, this is ready. I made a ham earlier, too. Can you cut the meat off the bone and put it in a dish?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Liam grinned.

"And don't try snacking on it. No one's eating until the turkey is done." Stiles scolded making Liam whine.

Derek smirked in amusement and walked over to stand behind his mate, watching as she continued preparing the rest of the food for the meal.

Wrapping his arms around his mate's waist, Derek growled softly and nuzzled his nose into her skin making Stiles giggle as she turned her head to see him properly and smiled at him.

"Hey, sourwolf. Did you come to help me and Liam finish up the food or are you trying to steal something to eat?" Stiles asked as she felt Derek gently biting her collar bone.

"No. Trying to get away from all of the noise." Derek commented.

His hands then gently moved from her hips and rested on the bump on her stomach, gently caressing the area where his cub was growing.

John Stilinski almost grabbed a gun filled with wolfs bane bullets when he found out Derek got his daughter pregnant, but Stiles managed to calm the sheriff down and he warmed up to the idea of having a grandchild.

Noticing that Derek's attention had mostly turned onto the baby bump she had, Stiles rolled her eyes in amusement and placed one hand over his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Touching my belly isn't gonna make the baby come sooner. We still have another three months until this little puppy is born." Stiles reminded.

"I know." Derek stated as he continued to nuzzle into his mate's neck.

It was agonizing waiting for their cub to be born, but he knew the wait would be worth it when he held the beautiful child, hoping that it inherited his mate's beautiful whiskey eyes and her intelligence.

"By the way, what is the baby going to be? Everyone's been wondering if it's a boy or a girl." Liam spoke up.

Stiles and Derek shared a smirk before turning to look over at Liam, knowing that he and some of the other pack members had bets going on about the gender of the baby.

Some of them were even betting that Stiles would be giving birth to twins and the thought had made the woman go pale at the idea of giving birth to twins.

"Sorry, puppy, but that's a surprise. No one's gonna know until the baby is born. And it's one baby, not two or three or how many the others think I'm going to have. I'd be bigger than a blimp by now if I was having more than one baby and I probably wouldn't be able to move at all." Stiles said.

Liam nodded at that and continued cutting the ham off of the bone while Derek turned his attention back onto his mate, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Hearing something crash and break in the other room, Stiles grimaced at the sound.

"Peter! Would you do something about the puppies?" Stiles called to the oldest member of the pack.

"Do what? You know your kids don't listen to me!" Peter called back.

Growling in annoyance, Stiles pulled out of Derek's embrace and marched out of the kitchen and poked her head into the living room, her brown eyes flashing gold in her annoyance.

"Whoever is breaking stuff better knock it off or they're not getting anything for dinner! You can go eat takeout instead!" She yelled.

With that threat delivered, Scott and the twins quickly jumped to their feet, making their way over to where Jack, Danny and the girls were all sitting.

Peter was smirking at the way the girl handled the rowdy werewolves before she soon returned to the kitchen to finish dinner before her father, Allison's father and Scott's mother arrived to join them.

"Hey, Stiles, can't we have anything to eat at all? I'm starving." Cora whined.

"I'll put out some veggies for you all to munch on, but that's it. Dinner is going to be ready in an hour. Now, all of you better behave and not break anything else." Stiles scolded.

With that said, Stiles turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen to finish up the rest of the food, returning to Derek's arms as he held her into his chest as he monitored her, not wanting her to become too stressed over the work she was doing.

Soon enough, Melissa McCall, Chris Argent and John all arrived for dinner and the pack took the dishes filled with food, placing them on the table as Derek escorted Stiles to the table where she sat back, wanting to relax.

Everyone sat down at the table and held hands as they all said grace and then they dug into their food, smiling at each other as they talked and laugh with each other.

Glancing over the pack, his new family, Derek smiled and looked down at his mate who was sitting at his side, knowing that it was all because of her that it was possible.

After all, if she had never tried to find Laura Hale's body and Peter had never bitten Scott that night, then all of this wouldn't be possible.

Feeling her mate's eyes on her, Stiles looked up at him and smiled as she reached over and took his larger hand in her smaller one, linking their fingers together and then she continued speaking with her father.

The end.


End file.
